In order to enhance preservation, it is standard practice to package food and other materials within laminated packaging material that generally includes a barrier layer, that is, a layer having a low permeability to oxygen. The sheet material can be thin, in which event it is wrapped around the material being packaged, or it can be sufficiently thick that it forms a shaped container body that is provided with a lid or other separate closure. The polymeric sheet material may constitute some or all of the interior exposed surface area of the container or its closure means.
It is known to include an oxygen scavenger agent in sheet material. The oxygen scavenger agent reacts with oxygen that is trapped in the package or that permeates into the package. This is described in, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,409 and 4,702,966 and the prior art discussed in these references. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,409, for example, describes cylindrical containers formed from such sheet material and provided with metal lids.
When the container is formed of a glass or metal body and is provided with a hermetically sealed metal closure, the permeation of oxygen through the body and the closure is theoretically impossible because of the impermeability of the materials forming the body and closure. As a practical matter, metal cans can reliably prevent oxygen ingress. However, some oxygen ingress may occur by diffusion through the gasket or the like positioned between a container body and its lid. It has long been recognized that when conventional containers of these types are used for the storage of oxygen sensitive materials, the shelf life of the stored materials is very limited. The quality of the packaged material tends to deteriorate over time, in part because dissolved oxygen typically is present in the pack from the time it is filled; and in part due to oxygen ingress which occurs during storage.
When the container is a can, the can end or other closure often includes push and pull components which are manipulated by pushing and/or pulling to permit removal of a fluid or other material from the container without removing the entire closure from the container. These push or pull components are often defined by discontinuities or lines of weakness in the panel of the closure. Problems that can arise at these lines of weakness or discontinuities include the risk of permeation of oxygen into the container and the risk of corrosion of the metal where the normal protective lacquer coating is ruptured at the lines of weakness or discontinuities.
It is desirable to extend shelf life using conventional materials to fabricate the container body, closure, and, where possible, gasket between body and closure.
Various types of oxygen scavengers have been proposed for this purpose. For example, it is well known to package iron powder in a sachet for use with dry foods. See Mitsubishi Gas Chemical Company, Inc.'s literature titled "Ageless.RTM.--A New Age in Food Preservation" (date unknown). However, these materials require the addition of water soluble salts to enhance the oxygen scavenging rate and, in the presence of moisture, the salts and iron tend to migrate into liquids, producing off-flavors. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,409 issued to Farrell et al. recommends potassium sulphite as a scavenger, with similar results. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,875 issued to Speer et al. discloses the use of unsaturated hydrocarbons for use as oxygen scavengers in packaging films.
It is known in the art that ascorbic acid derivatives (ascorbic acid, its alkali metal salts, optical isomers, and derivatives thereof) as well as sulfites, bisulfites, phenolics, etc. can be oxidized by molecular oxygen, and can thus serve as an oxygen scavenging material, for example, as a component of a closure compound. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,362, issued to Hofeldt et al., discloses the use of ascorbate compounds in container closures as oxygen scavengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,871 issued to Graf relates to the use of an oxygen scavenging composition made of a solution of a reducing agent and dissolved species of copper which are blended into foods, cosmetics and pharmaceuticals. Copper ascorbate is used in the examples. The reference indicates that relatively high level of Cu.sup.2+ (.about.5 ppm) are required in the food for scavenging to be effective but indicates that small amounts of the Cu.sup.2+ can combine with oxygen in food to cause food spoilage. In order to avoid spoilage, one is required to reduce the amount of headspace O.sub.2 or partially flush the container with an inert gas (Col. 5, lines 32-39). A paper by E. Graf, "Copper (II) Ascorbate: A Novel Food Preservation System", Journal of Agricultural Food Chemistry, Vol. 42, pages 1616-1619 (1994) identifies copper gluconate as a preferred raw material.
It is also well known in the scientific literature (See "Polymer Compositions Containing Oxygen Scavenging Compounds", Teumac, F. N.; et al. WO 91/17044, published Nov. 4, 1991, filed on May 1, 1991) that the oxidation rate of ascorbic acid derivatives can be increased significantly by the use of catalysts. Typical oxidation catalysts for ascorbic acid and its derivatives are water soluble transition metal salts. When such catalysts are combined with an ascorbic acid derivative in a polymeric matrix, e.g., a PVC closure formulation, they are effective in catalyzing the oxidation of the ascorbic acid derivative, and increase its oxygen scavenging rate.
In each of the above references, the active component of the oxygen scavenging systems utilized agents which readily transfer into the food or other packaged product or materials or which produce oxidation by-products which are known to adversely affect a wide range of packaged material.